


A Little Balanced Work

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Tentacles, hi yes the reader is kurasame and lets just say i hc that kurasame is trans, maybe ill write more later in life, this is so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: uh yeahhh the tags say it all. my tumblr is draculasswell.tumblr.com if you want info on my writing.





	A Little Balanced Work

Panting heavily between the two men in front and behind you, your hands went to the set of shoulders that were in front of you. “Kazusa... Hnn-!” Your breath staggered as the man behind you started grabbing at your hips. Your hips instinctively rolled back to meet the other man's crotch. You rested your head back against the shoulder behind you as the hands fondled you.

Truth be told, you could never imagine yourself in this position. Stuck between two guys who you had always had a huge crush on. In front of you was Kazusa and behind you was Guren. Both men drove you mad, both were overprotective as well. Their hands were on your hips, your legs, your back, and then one of their hands dived in between your legs. You looked down and Kazusa's hand was stroking you thoroughly. 

“Hnn... Fuck. St-stop teasing me already.” Your hips bucked and Guren gently kissed your neck as you felt your body heat up a bit more. They were almost putting you on edge with just this, and it wasn't even the main event yet. Guren's hand traced down your chest and followed suit with Kazusa's hand. They both toyed with you as you moaned breathlessly. 

“Pl-please..” It was hard to believe it was this stimulating for just touching. Maybe it was the serum that Kazusa had given you. It was practically an aphrodisiac to you. Your skin was oversensitive and it was wonderful to have all this attention. Your hands parted your clothing some and started to strip yourself. The men with you didn't seem to mind at all, in fact, they were helping strip you. The serum was strong and potent as ever. It made you wanting and almost pleading for them to just take you right then and there.

You heard the guys muttering something, but with the amount of stimulation, you couldn't even quite make out what they were saying. All of a sudden, Kazusa had left and Guren was helping you from your clothing. You looked up to him to ask where Kazusa was going, but your lips were caught in a kiss from him. Your mind went blank for a second but his hands on you caught you back up to speed and in time, Kazusa had arrived with a small pot. He set it down and then his hands were back on you. 

“What did you..?” He kissed you softly then and in a hushed tone said, “Don't worry too much love, you'll find out soon enough.” You nodded and rested your hands on both of them, they were both fully clothed, as you were standing there almost naked. You gave each of them a pleading look and they knew it all too well, they eventually stripped down to just their boxers and were all over you again. 

Your hands cupped each of them and moaned and your face flushed a bright red. Guren kept rubbing your ass as Kazusa rubbed at your crotch. Eventually, and not even realizing it, underwear was flung off of bodies and Guren was preparing your entrance and slicking himself up against you. You moaned softly as you grinded back against him. Kazusa held your shoulders and kissed you deeply then.

Guren had easily pushed into you and your jaw dropped open just from the pure shock of how good it felt. Your cheeks a bright red as Kazusa pushed you down some, your mouth right in front of his crotch and you immediately knew what he wanted. You took his cock in your hands and started to suck him off quickly. Using his cock to muffle your moans that Guren was making you feel.

You heard Kazusa make a faint sound and you kept moving your head on his cock, taking him deeper into your throat as Guren pounded deeper into you. It was almost like they were competing to see who was pleasing you better, obviously Guren was winning. That's what you thought though until...

There was a strange sensation beneath you and something was touching your cock. You peered down and your eyes went wide, the pot that Kazusa had brought in had a malboro tentacle planted. And it was touching you vigorously. You groaned as your cock was stroked repeatedly, your moans were muffled by Kazusa's cock. It felt like you were in heaven.

You could hear how wet you were from how hard Guren was pounding you, you had been dripping this entire time and he was certainly getting the right angle on you. Your body tightened from all the stimulation occurring to you at the current moment. You came hard and squirmed on their cocks. They kept using you to satisfy themselves in the moment and it made you elated to know they were enjoying this. 

The malboro tentacle spiraled around your cock and was almost milking you as you came hard again, one orgasm right after the other was always such a high. You heard Kazusa groan and he let himself spill his seed into your mouth. In that moment, Guren had pulled out as well and rested his cock on your ass and came all over your lower back with a small groan. The malboro had retracted and the two men held you upright after pulling out of you. 

They gently rested you on the bed and both crawled up close to you, one guy on each side of you as they cradled you. They both planted kisses on your cheeks and you slowly drifted off to sleep after hearing both of them say their love to you. You could honestly die happy in both of their arms but, that wouldn't happen. They would protect you from anything and you were happily content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
